thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
British vs. Americans
British vs. Americans is a special filmed using HO and OO models. The main plot is that the HO go to the OO railway and have a tough time getting over their counterparts. It was inspired by Simierski's Bachmann vs. Hornby model reviews. Plot The engines on the HO railway have been working very hard. Sir Topham Hatt decides to take them on a trip to Hawaii. But the S.S.Sodor V takes them to the OO railway instead. Thomas, Percy, Henry, Diesel, & Emily surve the engines. Thomas HO tells Thomas OO he is too long and Annie & Clarabel are too short. Thomas OO isn't impressed and demands revenge, he callenges Thomas HO to test of speed, strengh, and looks. Thomas HO is very sad of this. Because the OO's don't have sheds all the engines seperate with there OO counterpart. Emily takes one look at her ponent and tells Emily(OO) she is ugly. Emily(OO) is not impressed with the word 'ugly'. She demands yet another test and if she loses she will be a disgrace to her stupid HO railway. They tie which means the score is HO-1.5 OO-2 only .5 seperates them. The next day Diesel HO & OO are shunting trucks when Diesel(OO) tells Diesel(HO) that his CGI face is dumb. They have yet another test. Diesel(HO) wins and the score is HO-2.5 OO-2.5 a tie. The HO's are about to leave but the OO's trap them. They are cross because the HO's make alot of money are shiny in terms of colour. The OO's want to destroy them and take over their body. The HO's are not amused by this plan and some of them get shunted to Lava's End and 100 mi. cliff with bubbling lava below. Henry, Gordon, James volunteer for that as they are the biggest. Thomas and the others tell them not to go. Edward, Emily, Donald & Douglas are singled out and put into The Endless Ravine. An 11000mi. cliff and so much gravity pushes down that engines collapsed to pieces. Meanwhile on the HO Sodor Sir Topham Hatt, Spencer, Bill,& Ben are worried. Thomas, Percy, Toby, Mavis & Salty are shunted to The Scrap Yard by Diesel, 'Arry and Bert. Just then The Fat Controller comes with Murdoch, Dart, Duck, and Oliver just as the 3 big engines are being shunted into the lava. They reclame the engines are the OO engines are taken to the HO railway. The Fat Controller tells Sir Topham Hatt the whole story. Sir Topham Hatt agrees to help him. Soon, the OO railway is just like the HO railway. The OO's apoligize for what they nearly did. And they celebrate together. Characters Bachmann (HO) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald *Douglas *Diesel *Salty *Mavis *Spencer *Bill & Ben Hornby (OO) *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Oliver *Spencer *Diesel *Bill & Ben *Mudoch *Dart *Arry & Bert Rolling Stock (HO & OO) *Annie & Clarabel *Trucks (laugh only) *Old Slow Coach (OO only non-speaking role) *Henritta (HO only mentioned) *The Truck (HO only) People *Sir Topham Hatt (to the HO engines) *The Fat Controller (to the OO engines) G Scale (Large Scale) *James (original script) *Percy (original script) *Trucks (original script) Stock Footage Misty Island Rescue *Gordon *Toby This scene was later remade into a scene with HO Day of the Diesels *Percy *Diesel 10 *Diesel *Norman This scene was used but with only puffing sounds. Locations HO Railway *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford Station *Maron *Ffaquahar Sheds *Vicarstown Sheds *Brendam Docks *Henry's Tunnel (location) *Sodor Slate Quarry OO Railway *Lava's End *Endless Cliff *Scrap Yards *Knapford Station *Tidmouth Sheds *Brendam Docks Trivia *James & Percy were meant to also appear in G scale. It isn't known why they were meant to appear. *This is the first special ever. *Arry & Bert were meant to not appear but it was decided that they should run the Scrap Yards instead of Diesel. *The models were never referred to as Bachmann & Hornby. *The special orginally was going to have the HO's as villains. *The Truck appeared again and spoke since Percy & The Truck. And strangely it was being used to load coal yet again it was a semi-truck and coach. *Unlike upcoming specials Diesel 10 did not appear but only in stock footage. Category:Specials Category:Adventures on Rails